Containers of a wide variety of types have existed for thousands of years. For example, it is necessarily true that containers for paint have existed since the very invention of paint itself. As one would expect, a number of inventors have sought to provide improved containers in the hope of remedying one or more realized deficiencies exhibited by then state of the art devices. Some such devices have been of general utility for retaining substantially any material. Other containers have been specifically adapted for retaining particular materials, such as liquids, compounds, or solids. The advances represented by each of these containers are of undisputed utility, and one must appreciate that each of these has contributed to today's overall state of the art.
Nonetheless, one fully knowledgeable in particular fields of endeavor, such as painting, will be aware that there remain a number of deficiencies in the state of the art of containers. Certain of these deficiencies can be described as resulting from a failure on the part of the particular prior art device to address the problem sought to be addressed completely or adequately. Other deficiencies are manifest by the prior art invention's addressing one issue while ignoring or actually worsening other aspects of the resulting container design.
By way of example, one experienced in the field of painting will be aware that the initial steps in applying paint to a given surface with a brush comprise dipping the bristles of the brush into the paint container to coat and saturate the bristles with a volume of paint and then wiping markedly excess paint from the bristles by scraping the flat brush against the annular inner edge of the top of the paint can. However, as this is done, paint is often completely removed from the outer edges of the flat brush while excess paint remains at the middle of the brush. A number of problems are thus created. For example, applying paint evenly to a given surface is hindered whereby multiple brush strokes are required simply to develop an even paint distribution. Furthermore, with excessive paint clinging to the middle of the paintbrush, even an experienced painter must be wary of paint dripping from the brush onto surrounding surfaces. Still further, controlling the amount of paint on the brush is difficult since the painter must attempt to strike a balance between scraping too much paint from the brush whereby dipping is required too frequently and not scraping enough paint whereby dripping paint is likely.
Advantageously, a number of inventors have attempted to accommodate this deficiency. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,527, Pylant discloses a paint brush wiping device that essentially comprises an circular lid with a rectangular brush opening that includes a straight wiper blade for providing a flat surface against which one can scrape a paint brush. With this, the Pylant device accomplishes a number of its stated goals relative to scraping paint from a paintbrush simply, neatly, and evenly. In doing so, however, Pylant forces its users to sacrifice a number of things including full access to the retained paint whereby pouring from and into the paint can is impeded as is ready stirring of the paint within the can. Also, a number of further devices with similar goals have been disclosed that must be purchased separately from the main container and then individually installed, maintained, and transferred, which results in added inconvenience and expense. With this, one will appreciate that a container that would provide an optimal scraping surface while not sacrificing, and indeed improving, other characteristics of the container would be useful.
Another shortcoming that has afflicted prior art containers, particularly paint containers, derives from the construction of the can that is required for creating a sealing, mating relationship between the paint can and the paint can lid. A typical prior art paint can has an upper annular rim that is defined by an outer annular ridge and an inner annular ridge with a torroidal trough running coextensively therebetween. A typical paint can lid comprises a round disk with a rounded torroidal ridge that frictionally engages the torroidal trough in the upper annular rim of the paint can in a liquid-tight relationship. This sealing engagement is optimized when a light coat of paint is disposed between the engaging elements. Unfortunately, the paint can's torroidal trough inevitably traps paint, both during pouring and with repeated scrapings of the brush against the paint can's inner annular edge. With this, paint will tend to drip down the side of the paint can over time and especially when a painter seeks to reinstall the paint can lid.
Industrious inventors have sought to remedy this problem by, for example, providing a plurality of apertures in the torroidal trough in the upper edge of the paint can with the intended purpose of continuously draining paint from the trough back into the body of the paint can. Disadvantageously, such single trough designs can nonetheless allow paint to spill down the side of a paint can because the single groove can fill with paint temporarily before having sufficient time to drain and because the typically narrow relationship of the inner and outer ridges of the paint can's upper rim can allow the paint brush to demonstrate a whipping effect during scraping whereby paint can spray onto adjacent surfaces.
Furthermore, one will appreciate that, by its very nature, paint dries over time, which is quite desirable when it is on a wall or the like. However, when the paint resides in the paint can's trough, the paint's drying renders the apertures in the trough useless whereby a user must forego the advantages otherwise offered by the apertures or be troubled with clearing the dried paint from the trough and the clogged apertures. In this light, one will appreciate that a container for materials such as paint that enables a proper sealing engagement between a lid and the container while simultaneously providing a means for preventing a trough of the container from accumulating liquid and still further preventing a drying of the liquid from interfering with the means for preventing liquid from accumulating in the trough.
Similar issues relative to dribbling and dripping are manifest when one attempts to pour liquid, such as paint, from the round can over the inner and outer ridges and the trough that separates them. As paint flows over a large circumferential portion of the rim of the paint can, it tends to form a wide stream that is difficult to direct. Furthermore, paint tends to dribble down the side of the round paint can, which leads to waste and mess. Also, paint can accumulate in the trough in the paint can rim if apertures are not provided or if those apertures have become clogged, which can lead to further mess and waste and can make resealing the paint can difficult. Although a number of inventors have attempted to address these deficiencies, one knowledgeable in the art will be aware that there remains a need for a container that provides an improved pour spout while allowing a simple and effective sealing of the container.
A still further problem experienced by users of containers that have bails for use as handles is that the user's fingers and hand often are pinched between the bail and the container as the container is lifted. As any user who has personally experienced such a pinching would attest, a container remedying this deficiency would be worthwhile.
Yet another issue presented by prior art containers relates to stirring or mixing the material retained within the container. Round containers certainly allow ready movement of the material within the container, but the smoothness of the containers wall does not tend to sponsor the very turbulence that the user is seeking to create. Furthermore, during storage and transportation, round containers result in significant wasted space. Although square containers have been disclosed in the prior art, these containers create a further problem by insulating the volume of material adjacent to the corner from the stirring turbulence and making access to material adjacent to the corner difficult during cleaning, stirring, and, attempted removal. Consequently, it will be appreciated that a container that provides for enhanced stirring or mixing and improved storage and shipping while not hindering cleaning and the like would be desirable.
In light of the foregoing, it becomes clear that containers, even those designed for particular purposes and to accommodate particular issues, continue to suffer from a plurality of deficiencies. Accordingly, one will recognize that a container providing a solution to one or more of the aforementioned deficiencies experienced by the prior art would be useful. However, it is clearer still that a container presenting a solution to each and every of the above-described problems left by the prior art while providing a number of heretofore-unrealized advantages thereover would represent a marked advance in the art.